Colour of your eyes
by Allmath
Summary: W świecie, gdzie społeczeństwo dzieli się na zwykłych ludzi i zmiennokształtnych, Dean Winchester wpadł po uszy w coś, czego nie spodziewał się w swoim życiu.


_OTO JA! _

_Tak, wiem, że powinnam wstawić Per Sempre i już zaczynacie tracić cierpliwość i włosy na głowie. Mogę obiecać, że Wasze długie oczekiwanie zostanie nagrodzone! _

_Wstawiam to nowe coś z okazji moich urodzin (4 marca, nie 5, nie wyrobiłam się czasowo). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, bo było to w moim magicznym folderze już bardzo długo._

**_NIE JEST BETOWANE, JA SAMA DRUGI RAZ TEGO NIE CZYTAŁAM _**_- tak sądzę._

_Ostrzeżenia, blah, blah, własność, blah, blah, dedykacja dla mnie, wyjątkowo._

_**MIŁEGO CZYTANIA**_

* * *

Deana obudziło wewnętrzne przeczucie, że ktoś się w niego wpatruje. Nie otwierał oczu, starając się zlokalizować źródło nieznajomego spojrzenia. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że tuż pod swoją brodą słyszy głębokie mruczenie. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, zrywając się do siadu i instynktownie przyjmując postawę obronną. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że mimowolnie rozchylił usta z zaskoczenia.

Na jego łóżku znajdowała się ogromnych rozmiarów czarna pantera, teraz wpatrująca się w niego niebieskimi ślepiami. Dean odsunął się jak najdalej, opierając się całym ciężarem ciała o ścianę, w każdej chwili będąc gotowym do ucieczki. Pantera wydała z gardła cichy, zawodzący dźwięk, jakby pytając z niezrozumieniem. Nie wyglądała na taką, która chciałaby zrobić mu krzywdę, ale nie do końca ufał tym dobrym zamiarom.

Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło z kim ma do czynienia. Pantera była o wiele większa niż normalne zwierzę jej gatunku, do tego wykazywała się wyższą inteligencją od zwykłego wielkiego kota. Najwyraźniej była jednym ze Shifterów. Pozostawało tylko jedno pytanie: czego zmiennokształtny szuka w jego łóżku? Nie przypominał sobie żeby zabierał kogokolwiek do mieszkania, już całkowicie pomijając jego złotą zasadę o nie sypianiu z Shifterem. Kim więc była?

Pantera ponownie skupiła na sobie jego uwagę, kiedy z jej gardła znowu wydobyło się zawodzenie, tym razem pełne smutku i tęsknoty. Dean starał się szybko myśleć, nie chcąc zdenerwować najwyraźniej z czegoś niezadowolonej kocicy. W przypływie kompletnej desperacji wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na grzbiecie zwierzęcia, w czymś co jego zdaniem przypominało uspokajający gest. Ku jego zdziwieniu, pantera wyraźnie się rozluźniła, a smutne dźwięki zmieniły się w mruczenie. Jakby potrzebowała bliskości Deana, wręcz tęskniąc za zwykłym dotykiem.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc do końca zrozumieć rozgrywających się przed nim wydarzeń. Jeśli Shifter zaczyna w taki sposób reagować na drugą osobę, może to oznaczać tylko jedno. Było to jednak tak absurdalne, że Dean starał się zdławić w sobie powoli rosnące w sobie uczucie nadziei. Zmiennokształtny zareagowałby tak tylko na swojego Partnera, przez duże 'P'. Niezwykle rzadki był jednak przypadek, gdzie byłby nim zwykły człowiek, zupełnie pozbawiony mocy. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, delikatnie głaszcząc sierść na grzbiecie pantery, starając się przy tym uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce. Byłby zdolny oddać wszystko, gdyby znalazł się w tym nielicznym procencie ludzi, którzy mieli swojego Partnera. Skończyłoby się ciągłe szukanie wypełnienia pustki w swoim życiu, żadnych więcej pijanych nocy z kompletnie obcą mu kobietą w łóżku. Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby to okazało się być prawdą...

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na powrót znalazł się przy boku pantery. Miała otwarte oczy, które bacznie obserwowały każdy ruch, jakby chłonąc w siebie jego obecność. Zaczęła jeszcze głośniej mruczeć, kiedy Dean zaczął drapać ją za uszami. Czarna sierść była miękka i przyjemna w dotyku, niczym atłas, błyszcząc się srebrzyście przy zagięciach ciała. Mógłby podziwiać to zwierzę całymi dniami i nigdy by się nie znudził. Coś przyciągało jego wzrok, jakby nie mógł temu fizycznie zaradzić, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało możliwość, że mógłby to być jego Partner.

Przełknął ślinę, nie do końca będąc pewnym swego następnego kroku.

- Um.

Pantera od razu skupiła wzrok na jego twarzy, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem. Odetchnął głęboko, po chwili zaraz lekko odchrząkając, chcąc się pozbyć guli w gardle.

- Jesteś... jesteś Shifterem, prawda? - Zaraz zrozumiał, jak głupie było to pytanie, więc niemal od razu zaczął mówić dalej. - Tak, nie, to znaczy... nie chcesz mnie zjeść, prawda?

Zwierzę przechyliło pytająco głowę w bok, jakby nie rozumiejąc pytania. Sam Dean zaczął go żałować, teraz kiedy ujrzało ono światło dzienne. Był pewien, że w przeciągu kilku minut od otwarcia swoich ust, pantera zniknie równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Nikt nie mógł go winić za jego wewnętrzną mini panikę. Co nie zmienia stanu rzeczy, że był głupi, głupi...

Musiał powiedzieć to na głos, bo kot warknął ostrzegawczo, powstrzymując Deana od pogrążenia się w swoim kręgu użalania się nad sobą. Pantera podniosła się gwałtownie na nogi, co od razu pozbawiło go resztek rozluźnienia. Próbował ponownie odsunąć się od czarnego monstra, ale nie docenił szybkości i zwinności zwierzęcia, które zablokowało swoim ciałem drogę ucieczki. Zamknął oczy, czekając na nieuchronnie zbliżający się koniec, w myślach licząc sekundy i przeklinając się cicho. Tylko on, Dean Winchester, jedyny ludzki potomek w rodzinie czystokrwistych Shifterów, mógłby odstraszyć swojego Partnera w przeciągu kilku minut. Nic dziwnego, że w oczach ojca widział tylko rozczarowanie, a jego matka z dnia na dzień robiła się coraz bardziej smutna. Wspaniały przykład dla młodszego brata.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy na pewno nie spodziewał się poczuć głowy pantery na swojej klatce piersiowej. Znowu usłyszał ten sam cichy, błagający dźwięk, kiedy kot zdawał się popychać go na łóżko. Nie opierał się, z czystego szoku pozwalając opaść swojemu ciału bezwładnie na pościel. Zwierzę nie marnowało czasu, od razu układając swoją górną część ciała na jego klatce piersiowej, przygwożdżając go w miejscu. Ciężar nie był zbyt wielki, jakby pantera specjalnie odciążała go od dźwigania zapewne imponujących kilogramów. Wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy mokry i zimny nos dotknął jego szyi, a Shifter westchnął głośno, jakby z ulgą. Powietrze ponownie wypełniło ciche mruczenie, które teraz mógł odczuć jako prądy przepływające po całym jego ciele. Instynktownie podniósł rękę i zaczął gładzić szyję pantery, na co pomruki zadowolenia wzrosły na sile.

Dean starał się znaleźć logiczne rozwiązanie dla swojej sytuacji. Musiał dzisiaj spotkać Shiftera w jego ludzkiej formie, co wytłumaczyłoby nagle pojawienie się pantery. Istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że wydarzyło się to na dzisiejszej imprezie w redakcji, na którą został zaciągnięty siłą pod groźbą zwolnienia ze stanowiska. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie – ich szef był zwykłym dupkiem, który nie potrafi uszanować faktu, że ktoś może mieć inne plany. Spotkanie miało zacieśnić znajomości we wszystkich wydziałach gazety, ale raczej nie widział siebie jako przyjaciela kogoś pracującego w dziale mody i urody, czy innego szmatławca. Ich redakcja wydawała kilka różnych czasopism, dlatego większości osób nie znał nawet z widzenia. To mógł być każdy.

Jedyną osobę, którą poznał i nawiązał z nią dłuższy kontakt, była kobieta z działu literatury, Lisa. Musiał przyznać, że gdyby spotkał ją podczas swoich jedno nocnych wypraw po barach i klubach, na pewno skończyłoby się w sypialni. Była jednak koleżanką z pracy i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na tak prostackie zachowanie w jej kierunku. Nawet jeśli pracowali w dużej firmie, plotki potrafiły roznieść się z prędkością błyskawicy, a on naprawdę przywiązał się do swojego wydziału muzycznego. Nawet jego praca pod pseudonimem „Jensen Ackles" w kąciku dla wypieków nie była taka najgorsza.

Lisa wydawała się być naprawdę miłą kobietą, a on sam nie mógł zaprzeczyć ich wzajemnemu zainteresowaniu. Początkowo sądził, że jego szanse mogą być nieistniejące, gdy kobieta przyznała się do bycia Shifterem, tak samo jak mężczyzna, z którym przyszła na imprezę. Ten jednak okazał się być tylko kolegą z działu, co od razu wykluczyło zainteresowanie Deana jego osobą. Złota zasada życiowa zabraniała mu kontaktu seksualnego z Shifterem, ale Lisa była niezwykle przekonywująca, kiedy wspominała o braku zainteresowania znalezieniem swojego Partnera. A co, jeśli od początku wiedziała, że to był on?

Podniósł lekko głowę, starając się wzrokiem objąć sylwetkę pantery. Była naprawdę imponujących rozmiarów, same ciało bez ogona było niemal tak samo długie, jak on sam. Pod czarnym futrem kryły się silne mięśnie, które mogło dawać złudzenie wielkiej siły, ale też powolności zwierzęcia. Wiedział, że pantera nie była pozbawiona mocy, na pewno nie należała do mniej zwinnych, o czym sam mógł się przekonać. Im większa zwierzęca postać, tym silniejszy był charakter i moc Shiftera. Dean z całą pewnością uważał Lisę za osobę, która potrafi sama sobie poradzić. Teraz tylko pozostawało mu ukradkiem zapytać się o wielką, czarną panterę.

Coś ciepłego i puszystego zaczęło owijać mu się wokół łydki, stopniowo schodząc na dół. Z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach położył z powrotem głowę na poduszkach, kiedy ogon pantery zacieśnił swój lekki uścisk na jego nodze.

* * *

Kolejny dzień w pracy wyglądał tak, jak zawsze: szerokim łukiem ominął dział mody, przywitał się z Bobbym, który był redaktorem naczelnym z Motoryzacji i postawił na biurku Victora kubek ze świeżą kawą. Adam przyniósł mu kolejną dostawę płyt, Jo strzeliła go w tyłek jakąś ciężką teczką. Broniła się, że sam się o to prosił, wypinając swoje cztery litery. Dzień jak zawsze.

Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu, że widział jak dwukrotnie przechodzł koło Działu Literatury, na pewno by temu zaprzeczył.

Pantera zniknęła zanim zdąrzył się obudzić. Czuł się zawiedziony, ale jakoś zwalczył narastające uczucie paniki. Jeśli rzeczywiście była Shifterem i widziała w nim swojego Partera, nie mogła po prostu tak zrezygnować. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Najlepszym sposobem będzie zignorowanie problemu, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy upewni się, że to Lisa jest jego nocnym gościem.

- Hej, Winchester! - Dean podniósł wzrok znad ekranu laptopa, patrząc pytająco na Victora. Mężczyzna pomachał w jego stronę kubkiem. - Dzięki za kawę. Ratujesz mi dzisiaj życie.

- Jak przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Ciesz się, że jeszcze nie zapytałem się o spłacenie wszystkich kosztów. Z procentami!

- Nie bądź łajzą, Winchester. Oddałem ci artykuł o AC/DC! Powinneś całować mnie po stopach.

- W twoich snach, Hendriksen.

Normalny, typowy dzień.

* * *

Który nagle przestał takim być.

Dean kserował papiery z nowymi tematami dla działu, starając się w duchu przyspieszyć pracę kserokopiarki. Pracownicy z Druku rzucali w jego kierunku wymowne spojrzenia, jakby to on sam zażyczył sobie piędziesięciu kopii informacji ogólnodostępnej dla zatrudnionych w Muzycznym. Przez gniewny wzrok wszystkich wokół, czuł się podle na samą myśl marnowania papieru i tuszu. Wszyscy w Dziale Druku wywoływali w innych takie uczucia. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że odczuwał poczucie winy bez większego powodu.

- Witam.

Podskoczył w powietrze i z jego gardła wydostał się bardzo męski okrzyk zaskoczenia. Kto zakrada się jak jakiś świrnięty ninja i wywołuje u ludzi zawał serca? Odwrócił się z zamiarem zbluzgania niedoszłego mordercy, kiedy jego nos niemal nie wylądował w cudzych włosach.

- Co do ch-

Niebieskie oczy świdrowały go wzrokiem, jakby chciały wedrzeć się do jego głowy i wyrwać z niego wszystkie sekrety. Czuł się nieswojo, jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwano, ale on sam nie wiedział czego. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że czuje oddech mężczyzny na swoich ustach, tak blisko siebie stali. Odsunął się gwałtownie o kilka kroków, przywracając między nimi bezpieczną i komfortową odległość.

- Co jest, koleś?! Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim jak przestrzeń osobista? - warknął do intruza, trzymając wydrukowane już strony między nimi, niczym tarczę przed atakiem.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć. Dopiero wtedy Dean uświadomił sobie, że już gdzieś go widział. Skoro ostatnio ich wydawnictwo organizowało imprezę integracyjną, zapewne byli sobie wtedy przedstawieni. Nagle go olśniło.

- Byłeś z Lisą na imprezie! Zgadza się? - Mężczyzna skinął głową na potwierdzenie, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Wydawał się być z czegoś zadowolony. - Jak ty... Cas-Caseel?

Uśmiech zniknął niemal natychmiast, a zastąpił go kamienny wyraz twarzy. Brwi znowu zmarszczyły czoło mężczyzny.

- Castiel.

Głos miał zachrypnięty, jakby był wieloletnim palaczem i tytoń kompletnie zniszczył mu struny głosowe. Czy cokolwiek tytoń robił z gardłem palącego.

- Castiel. Właśnie. Z Literatury, prawda? - Dean zapytał mimochodem, dokładnie jednak pamiętając moment, kiedy został przedstawiony jako kolega Lisy z Działu. - Jesteś też Shifterem?

Castiel nagle wyglądał jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że w tym roku Gwiazdka będzie szybciej. Na jego twarzy znowu zagościł niemal niewidoczny uśmiech.

- Tak, jestem. Właściwie, to chciałem...

Dźwięk sygnalizujący zakończenie pracy kserokopiarki przerwał mu w połowie zdania. Dean przypomniał sobie, że jest aktualnie w pracy i nie ma w tej chwili zbyt dużo czasu. Zabrał resztę papierów i skinął głową w stronę mężczyzny. Który znowu marszczył brwi. Jaki jest jego problem?

- Wybacz stary, ale muszę się zmywać. Zajrzę kiedyś do was do Literatury i umówimy się na drinka. A teraz, praca wzywa. - Pomachał papierami na pożegnanie i nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź Castiela, skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia.

Dzień zapowiadał się ciekawiej, niż się spodziewał. Teraz będzie miał powód, by zajść do Literatury i wybadać sprawę z Lisą.

* * *

- Gadaj, Winchester.

Dean jęknął głośno, odrywając uwagę od hamburgera, którego właśnie miał zamiar zjeść. Jo patrzyła na niego z tym błyskiem w oczach, który sprawiał, że chciał wyjechać bardzo daleko, urwać wszelkie kontakty i może zmienić nazwisko. Dziewczyna opierała się o stolik, wyraźnie nie przejmując się wzrokiem najbliżej siedzących ludzi. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Zmrużył podejrzliwie brwi.

- Czego chcesz, Jo? I wiesz, że ten chwyt z nazwiskiem nigdy nie działa? - zapytał, przewracając teatralnie oczami. Spokojnie wrócił do swojego hamburgera, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciw niego, opierając się łokciami o stolik i zaplatając palce pod brodą.

- Dean, Dean, Dean. - Jej głos był do przesady słodki, co tylko wróżyło więcej kłopotów. - Powiedz mi, Dean, dlaczego masz taki durny uśmiech na twarzy?

- Odczep się Jo. Człowiek nie może mieć dobrego humoru?

- Owszem, ale nie ty. Nie po tym, jak ostatnie tygodnie łaziłeś po całej redakcji jak jakieś zombie. Do tego zombie z jakiegoś taniego horroru. - Jo ukradła mu frytkę, kiedy był zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Byłbym zombie godnym Oscara i bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz, ty mała wiedźmo. - Odsunął swoje jedzenie z dala od zdradliwych palców dziewczyny, nie ufając jej nagle niewinnej twarzy. - Mam po prostu dobry dzień.

- Zalewasz, Winchester. Cioci Jo możesz powiedzieć wszystko.

Uniósł jedną brew, wysyłając jej sceptyczne spojrzenie. Jeśli Jo coś wiedziała, na następny dzień wiedziała też cała redakcja. A raczej nie chciał, żeby jakieś upiększone plotki trafiły do DL, bo jeszcze tego mu brakowało. Upokorzenia, kiedy wszystko okaże się być złą intuicją.

- Nie, dzieciaku. Gdybym chciał, żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, na pewno powiedziałbym tobie pierwszej. Ale chociaż raz siedź cicho i nie zadawaj pytań. - Jo rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie, na pewno nie będąc zadowoloną z przytyku. Dean w goście dobroci przysunął do niej talerz. - Masz, weź sobie frytkę.

- Jeszcze się dowiem, Winchester! - Była wyraźnie zawiedziona, że nie podzielił się z nią swoimi rozterkami życiowymi. Ale frytkę i tak wzięła.

- Trik z nazwiskiem nadal do bani.

Jo ukradła mu jeszcze więcej frytek.

* * *

Dział Literatury znacznie różnił się od Muzycznego. Ściany były ozdobione tylko obrazami, nie plakatami zespołów świata. No i książki. Całe półki książek, stosy nierozpakowanych książek, książki, książki. Nie osądzał, w jego Dziale wszędzie były płyty, kasety i całe sterty innych muzycznych akcesoriów. Ale musiał przyznać, że Literatura wyglądała jak wielka biblioteka.

Biblioteka, w której można się zgubić.

Właśnie skręcił za kolejny regał z książkami, szukając jakiejś znajomej twarzy, kiedy usłyszał za sobą zaskoczony głos:

- Dean?

Odwrócił się, a jego zdenerwowane serce wykonało gwałtowny skok.

Lisa wyglądała tak, jak ją zapamiętał: piękna i stanowcza kobieta o czarnych włosach i orzechowych oczach. Słyszał, że większość Shifterów ma taki sam kolor tęczówek w swojej ludzkiej i zwierzęcej postaci, ale najwyraźniej Lisa była tą mniejszością. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, która zaraz odwzajemniła gest, z wyraźnym błyskiem zainteresowania w oczach.

- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Liso. Co słychać?

- Ach, wiesz, co zazwyczaj. - Machnęła ręką dookoła, jakby pokazując wszystkie otaczające ich książki. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, ukazując rząd białych, prostych zębów. - Jak ci minął czas po imprezie?

Dean niemal przestał oddychać. To było bardzo ciekawe pytanie, jeśli spojrzało się na okoliczności. Teraz musisz to dobrze rozegrać, Winchester. Subtelnie i z klasą. Szukał w głowie odpowiedniej odpowiedzi, starając się nie wydłużać czasu między pytaniem i odpowiedzią. Puścił jej zalotnie oczko.

- Całą noc nie mogłem przestać myśleć o pewnym kocie.

Zachichotała, ukrywając rumieniec za dłonią przysuniętą do ust. Subtelnie starała się zlustrować go wzrokiem, jakby chłonąc każdy szczegół. Jeśli to nie było wystarczającym dowodem, to pozostało mu tylko wymuszenie zmiany na kobiecie. Byłoby to jednak niekulturalne, a poza tym, był pewien, że tym razem instynkt podpowiedział mu poprawnie. To była Lisa i nikt inny. Bo niby kto?

- Dean.

Już drugi raz tego dnia niemal nie dostał zawału. Odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z nikim innym, jak nie Castielem. Przynajmniej tym razem zachował odpowiedni dystans, chociaż nadal o krok, czy dwa za blisko.

- Cas! Człowieku, musisz przestać to robić. Chcesz, żebym umarł przedwcześnie, czy co? - zapytał, śmiechem starając się ukryć nagłe uczucie niezręczności.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę na bok, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. I znowu te brwi.

- Nie chciałem sprawić, żebyś poczuł się niekomfortowo. Wybacz mi.

Wszystko to powiedział z takim kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, że Dean zaczął mieć podejrzenia, że któreś z jego rodziców spotkało na swojej drodze żywy posąg. Czując się niezręcznie, przesunął dłonią po karku, starając się zmniejszyć nagłe napięcie mięśni.

- Właśnie spotkałem się z Lisą. Całkiem dobrze nam się rozmawiało... - "dopóki ty tu się nie pojawiłeś" zawisło w powietrzu i Dean omal nie ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał zrzucać winy na niewinnego faceta, przecież był w swoim Dziale i mógł chodzić gdzie chce.

- Och. - Kąciki ust Castiela jakby lekko opadły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny dystans. Jakby nagle stał się nieprzystępny. - Rozumiem.

Kiwnął głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia swoich słów i po krótkim pożegnaniu, odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Plecy miał wyraźnie spięte, jakby bronił się przed resztą świata swoim kijem w tyłku. Dean wzruszył ramionami, nie mając zamiaru zaprzątać sobie głowy jakimś dziwakiem. Odwrócił się do Lisy, która teraz miała zmarszczone brwi i patrzyła w ślad za Castielem. Lekko dotknął jej dłoni i jakby otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli, odwzajemniając jego zadziorny uśmiech.

Nie minęło kilkanaście minut, a miał jej numer w kieszeni i byli umówieni na przerwę obiadową następnego dnia. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu coś w jego życiu idzie w dobrym kierunku.

* * *

Widział przed sobą wyjście z Działu Literatury, kiedy zauważył biurko Castiela i jego właściciela, który z dziwnym wzrokiem obserwował trzymaną w dłoni książkę. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co ma z nią zrobić.

- Hej, Cas!

Castiel upuścił książkę na blat biurka, odwracając głowę w stronę głosu. Dean był z siebie zadowolony, że to jemu udało się tym razem zaskoczyć Shiftera, nie odwrotnie. Mężczyzna jednak szybko oprzytomniał, patrząc na niego jakby z zastanowieniem.

- Nazywam się Castiel.

Dean zaśmiał się, wpraszając się do miejsca pracy Castiela i siadając na brzegu jego biurka.

- Imiona są od tego, żeby je skracać, Cas - powiedział, bawiąc się kolorowymi zakreślaczami w kubku.

- Och. - Na chwilę zapadła cisza. - Jeszcze nikt nie skracał mojego imienia oprócz mojego brata, za czym niespecjalnie przepadam.

- Mogę przestać, jeśli nie chcesz. - Dean wzruszył lekko ramionami, dalej buszując po biurku i rysując koślawe obrazki na karteczkach samoprzylepnych. Po kolei przyklejał je do tablicy Castiela, najwyraźniej bawiąc się w najlepsze.

- Nie. Podoba mi się. Dziękuję.

Dean spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy ma się zacząć śmiać, czy płakać.

- Ty tak na poważnie? Cas, spokojnie. Nikt cię nie zgłosi, jeśli będziesz odrobinę mniej spięty - powiedział, szturchając ramię Shiftera jednym z długopisów. Mężczyzna jakby opadł w sobie i na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się ten mały, niemal niewidoczny uśmiech.

- Zapamiętam na przyszłość.

- Dobrze, bo dzisiaj zabieram cię na obiecanego drinka. Co powiesz o tym barze na rogu? O dziewiątej. Czekaj na mnie na zewnątrz.

Castiel uśmiechnął się jakby trochę szerzej, świdrując go swoimi niebieskimi oczami, w których teraz widać było jakiś błysk.

- Z chęcią.

* * *

Lisa dość szybko zaczęła pisać do niego na telefon. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, na każdą wiadomość odpisywał z entuzjazmem. Może po raz pierwszy od wielu lat w końcu straci trochę pieniędzy na koncie. Miał dobry humor jak nigdy dotąd. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na padający za oknem deszcz, czy szybko lecący czas, kiedy dzielił uwagę między pracę zabraną do domu, a rozmowę z Lisą. Kiedy zdecydowali się w końcu powiedzieć sobie dobranoc, było już grubo po jedenastej, a deszcz zamienił się w niezłą ulewę. Czuł powoli zbliżające się zmęczenie, więc z ostatnim, szerokim ziewnięciem, wybrał się w podróż do łazienki, by odprawić wszystkie wieczorne rytuały.

Pół godziny później wracał spod prysznica, przyjemnie rozgrzany i gotowy zanurzyć się pod ciepłą pościel i zginąć na parę godzin dla tego świata.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie jego niespodziewany gość.

Dean zapalił światło w sypialni i niemal nie wrzasnął ze strachu, kiedy zobaczył czarny kształt leżący obok łóżka. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach do niego dotarło, że to Shifter z poprzedniej nocy. Shifter, który teraz leżał skulony obok jego łóżka, wyraźnie przemoczony do suchej nitki i trzęsący się z zimna. Dean w przeciągu chwili klęczał na ziemi, przykładając rękę do boku pantery.

- Hej, hej, całkiem ci odbiło? W taki deszcz wybierać się na przechadzki? - zapytał, dłonią głaszcząc delikatne futro, teraz całkiem przemoczone i lodowate w dotyku.

Pantera wydała z siebie zawodzący dźwięk, jakby pełen bólu i odsunęła się od jego ręki, unikając kontaktu. Dean nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Jeśli to była Lisa, musiała działać nieświadomie; wiele razy słyszał o Shifterach, których zwierzęca natura uwalniała się podczas snu i podświadomie szukała najbezpieczniejszego dla nich miejsca. Jeśli to była prawda, teraz nadeszła kolej na niego, żeby pokazał, że byłby dobrym Partnerem.

Przyniósł do pokoju stos suchych ręczników i dodatkową kołdrę. Najpierw zaczął wycierać mokrą sierść pantery, starając się ją przekonać do rozwinięcia się z kłębka i poddania się jego wyczynom. Udało mu się za którymś razem i teraz miał kilkaset kilogramów wielkiego kota rozłożonego na jego podłodze, który z zaufaniem pozwalał wytrzeć swój grzbiet i łapy. Najwyraźniej pojawiły się pewne problemy z zaufaniem, bo pantera nie dała mu zbliżyć się do swojego brzucha. Gdy tylko skończył z suszeniem, Shifter ponownie zwinął się w kłębek, odwrócony do niego plecami, cichutko zawodząc pod nosem.

Dean nie miał pojęcia, co mogło spowodować u pantery takie zachowanie. Coś się stało? Czy to jakaś nieracjonalna część zwierzęcego umysłu? Nie wiedział i to doprowadzało go do szału z bezsilności. Nie zamierzał jej jednak zostawić tak samej.

Sciągnął całą pościel ze swojego łóżka, układając ją w miękkie siedlisko obok Shiftera, którego drżące ciało przykrył zapasową kołdrą. Zaraz położył się przytulony do ciepłych pleców, owijając ich oboje w drugą pierzynę. Czas płynął powoli, ale drgania niedługo ustały, a pantera rozwinęła się ze swojego kłębka, kładąc swoją głowę na wyciągniętym ramieniu Deana. Czuł, jak Shifter przytyka nos do zgięcia w łokciu i tam go zostawił, jakby uspokajał go sam zapach i bliskość skóry.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, w końcu pozwalając swoim powiekom opaść.

* * *

_Yup, to by było na tyle. Pamiętajcie, że All nie zapomniała i nadal pracuje nad Per Sempre, ale zdarzyło się coś, co przeszkadza w tempie pisania. Nie, żeby w magicznym folderze były jeszcze cztery inne destielowe opowiadania, jeszcze więcej Stereka, a i Johnlock by się znalazł. W ogóle nie dotykałam konsoli, to wszystko paskudne kłamstwa!_

_Sto lat dla mnie!_

_See ya!_

_Allmath_


End file.
